Prince Robert
|pets = PJ (panda; formerly) Master Squeak (mouse; formerly) Jumpy (dingo; formerly) Charlie (dog) Killer (hamster)|friends = |minions = Giselle Wooten, Wooten Scientists, Wolfgang (formerly), Master Squeak (formerly), PJ (formerly), Jumpy (formerly),|enemies = Wolfgang, Derek, Billy and David (formerly), Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Howard A. Wolfsbane, Aswad, Anthony (formerly), Isidore, Turmoil, Dark Heart,|likes = His family, Giselle, his friends, inventing, Matthew, Charles, Dwayne, Matthew's heroism and intelligence, helping others, romance, his adoptive family, Eddie, Matthew's success in the future, his future grandchildren, protecting his family and friends, music, video game characters, computer technology, nature, magic,|dislikes = Losing his family, Matthew and Charles in danger, Wolfgang's treachery and homicidal behavior, Derek, Billy and David (formerly), selfishness, Matthew's lack of confidence, Charles being hard on Matthew, fires, being trapped, seeing Matthew sad|powers = Intelligence, strength,|weapons = Various inventions|fate = Gets murdered by Wolfgang after the fatal explosion in Wooten Industries and has his soul trapped in Wolfgang's magical werewolf necklace but after Wolfgang's death, he has his soul freed and thanks Matthew for saving his life and goes to heaven with his wife and the monarchs of the woods (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie) Gives Matthew different kinds of advice}}'''Robert Wooten '''is the former owner of Wooten Industries, Giselle's husband, Matthew, Charles and Dwayne's father and a major character in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius and it's sequel and in the cartoon series, The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. Background Robert Wooten is the owner and head of a science industries named Wooten Industries. Robert, his wife, Giselle and his scientists would invent different kinds of inventions that would help people in their everyday. Robert was a kind and altruistic man hoping to make a world a better place. He loved his wife and his son, Charles very much. When Giselle was pregnant with Matthew, Robert was looking forward to having another son to love and support like he did with Charles. After Giselle gave birth to Matthew, Robert already loved Matthew by looking at first sight. He believed in Matthew and he that in the future, he'll do big things that will help in the future. For the next couple of years, Robert spent most of his time with Matthew, teaching him everything about how to be a scientist in the future and Matthew enjoyed it. Everything was perfect for the Wooten family, until that night. Robert took Giselle, Charles and Matthew to show them, his recent inventions. The invention that Robert want to show was the Future-Scope which had the ability to indicate the wearer's future. Robert already knew that Matthew had a bright future by looking him. Suddenly, there was a fire in the chemical room. Robert went to the chemical room, himself to make sure someone was putting out the fire but the chemical scientists were both murdered by a mysterious monster. Robert then decided to go and get his wife and sons and then leave before the building exploded. They were about to make an escape but the fire blocked the only exit, so they were trapped. The windows were also blocked by the fire as well. Robert had to think fast, he then saw an air vent that was big enough for him and his family. Unfortunately, the vent only had room for two people. Robert didn't want his sons to die, so he gave Matthew to Charles, then he pushed them down the vent. By the time, they outside of the building, the building exploded with Robert and Giselle inside and killed them both, thus leaving Matthew and Charles as orphans and it caused Charles to be overprotective and strict with Matthew. Personality Before and after his death, Robert was a kind, sweet and selfless man along with his wife, Giselle. He posed a fatherly figure towards his beloved sons, Matthew and Charles. He both loved his sons and he's proud of both them for their outstanding bravery and heroism. Despite Robert being positive and confident most of the times, he's protective of his friends and family and he'll do anything to save them even if it means to sacrifice his life. In his youth (or as Charles says, Matthew's age), he and Giselle met at high school and Robert knew a lot about romance. Charles said that Robert used to be nervous about asking Giselle but he then had the guts to ask Giselle out and she said yes. Throughout Robert's teenage and adult years, he's been spending time with Giselle and he fell instantly in love with her. That's when on a nice night at a fancy restaurant, he asked Giselle for her hand in marriage and she said yes. A couple of years later, they gave birth to two sons named Charles and Matthew. Robert loved both of his sons very much. Robert spent most of his time with Matthew, telling him all of the things into becoming a famous scientist. Robert had a lot of confidence in Matthew, ever since he was born. After being trapped and being killed by Wolfgang and ever since then, he was hoping to help Matthew restore his confidence because, during the movie, Matthew lost all of his confidence and faith due to Charles being strict and overprotective with him. It was mentioned that when Robert was a teenager, he was extremely mischievous and reckless and his mischief and recklessness would get him in trouble by as Robert starting aging into an adult, he grew more mature and responsible. Physical Appearance Robert Wooten is a slender and muscular African-American man with a scruffy goatee. When Robert is working at Wooten Industries, he wears a black tux with a blue lab coat. When he's off work, he wears a blue sweatshirt along with some brown shorts. He's currently a blue spirit. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie. In the beginning, Robert makes a minor appearance before he and his wife were murdered by the evil werewolf. Before he was murdered, he was able to get his sons to safety by letting them slide down the vent to safety. After being killed by the evil werewolf, it left Matthew and Charles as orphans. It caused Charles to become strict and stern with Matthew, thus making him lose all hope and faith. According to Charles, Robert and Giselle's murder remained a mystery for the last 13 years. With Matthew and Charles as orphans, Charles raised and educated Matthew and they stayed in a house that was close to the woods. Matthew had everything he wanted to make sure, he wouldn't leave the house because of his boredom, a dog, a cat, different kinds of toys and electronics and a laboratory for him to do his inventing. Robert and Giselle were watching down on Matthew and they were sad that Matthew was being mentally abused by Charles doing the movie. Robert was hoping that he could do something to help his son, since he isn't here to comfort him. After Matthew met up with Adam and his siblings, he told Charles, the whole story. He even mentioned that Wolfgang used to Robert and Giselle's best friend until he mysteriously disappeared. Matthew wondered what did Wolfgang do his parents that made them end their friendship with Wolfgang, permanently. Robert and Giselle weren't aware of Wolfgang's evil plan to kill their sons and the woodland animals until Matthew, Charles, Adam and the others were lured to the Werewolf Ritual Room, where Wolfgang took them all as prisoners and he turned Matthew and Charles into werewolves, so it can easier for Wolfgang to kill the two boys. Wolfgang then revealed himself as the monster who started the fire and as the murderer who killed Robert and Giselle as revenge for Robert firing him from Wooten Industries. With Matthew and Charles captured, Wolfgang can kill the boys and place their souls in his magical necklace thus completing his revenge once and for all. With Matthew learning the truth about his parents, it caused him to lose all faith and hope. Charles was then able to restore Matthew's hope and faith. With Matthew having the bravery and courage, he's able to defeat and destroy Wolfgang and avenge his parents. After Wolfgang's death, Matthew threw Wolfgang's magical werewolf necklace into the fire and it was destroyed. With it destroyed, Robert, Giselle and the monarchs of the woods' souls were freed from their eternal imprisonment and they appeared as blue spirits. Matthew and Charles hugged them and they were overjoyed to see them. Before Robert could speak more, he saw Derek, Billy and David who were Wolfgang's former minions. Derek tried to joke with Robert and the other spirits but they weren't amused. That's when they had the guts to tell Robert and the other spirits, how sorry they were for their cruel and ruthless behavior. Robert and the other spirits warmly accepted their apology. He then told Matthew, that he is more than proud of Matthew, for saving the woods from Wolfgang and freeing him and his wife from his necklace. He said that he's grateful to be the father of a hero. He then thanked Adam and his siblings for being kind and compassionate towards their sons. Robert and Giselle even forgave Charles for being overprotective with Matthew, and he was able to redeem himself by saving Matthew, telling Robert and Giselle, that he has changed. Robert, Giselle and the monarchs of the woods then went back to heaven, to finally rest in peace. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 Robert is mentioned in the first part of the movie when Matthew tells Brodi that he's an orphan. After Wolfsbane's death, Robert and Giselle appeared as spirits and Robert said that he was proud of Matthew saving Woolsville which is one of Robert's favorite places, he visited as a teen. When Brodi asked Matthew, if he wanted to part of the Mastiff family, Matthew looked at Robert and he and Giselle shook their heads in agreement. Robert then told Eddie to care of his son and Eddie said that he will because Matthew is a special kid. Robert and Giselle then went back to heaven. Draw It Robert is mentioned along with Giselle by Matthew. The Karate Boy Robert is mentioned along with Giselle by Matthew, which surprised the Karate Lion. The North Wooten Robert is mentioned along with Giselle by Matthew, which surprised Classified. Return to the Present Robert and Giselle are mentioned by Matthew and are seen in a picture in Future Matthew's pendant. Animal Planet Robert is mentioned along with Giselle by Matthew. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Parents Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters Category:Spouses Category:Deceased characters Category:Spirits Category:Animated Characters Category:Mentors Category:Lovers Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 characters Category:Grandparents Category:Adults Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:African-American characters Category:Wise characters